


Nude

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yazoo ponders his body and Loz's body and their bodies together.





	Nude

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 9, 2006.

Yazoo thought it strange that he could use his looks to do so many things - even make Loz stop what he was doing and come over to the bed. The human form was awful and gangly, all limbs and awkward curves and fat and hair.

He laughed as he lured Loz away from cleaning his weapon. A nude man was almost laughable, and he couldn't help thinking the same about himself, even though he made sure his hair shined and was brushed perfectly into place. Clean. Neat.

Yet the things he wanted to do while naked, even more ridiculous and telltale of some obvious design flaw... Yazoo stayed quiet as Loz joined him on the bed. Thinking of their moans and motions was as appalling as arousing.

They were strange creatures - that he did not deny.

Kadaj might be angry if he found them. Angry or curious or any other of the two or three emotions that their brother seemed to have. Would finding their mother and taking care of the burning instinct within them really erase it all so that they could smile?

There was no sense in worrying about his soul - his body was much easier to take care of.

He whispered his need to Loz, who wasted no time getting the last bit of lotion swiped from the last inn they'd inhabited. That one had reeked of sex and alcohol, and their acts weren't unlike many of the others happening in other rooms. Yazoo had liked it there.

But he didn't mind the calm. Not when he could still make a little noise.

Loz's hands were rough, even with the lotion. They were forceful, pushing his legs apart and demanding. Yazoo tried to pull Loz up to him, to remind Loz that they were sharing something. Though it wasn't so bad to be consumed, either, lost in Loz touching him like he could imagine Loz would take care of himself. Rough. Hard. He'd barely been used to one of Loz's fingers inside of his body when he had to strain to handle Loz's cock.

Kadaj could heal him, though, if he actually got hurt. He didn't need to betray Loz to Kadaj, even if Kadaj would know by the guilty, sad look on Loz's face.

The feeling wasn't so bad - by the time Yazoo could breathe again, it was getting good and his cock was responding again, though he thought it safer to let Loz keep his hands on the bed. They did tend to take care of themselves.

With Loz thrusting into him, Yazoo reached down to mirror that rhythm with his hands, probably being rougher than he would otherwise, but it fit.

Loz had tears in his eyes as he came, his motions hard and fast and almost painful but not enough to distract from the coiling tension that Yazoo had under control and was not ready to release.

Fair was fair. Yazoo knew Loz was watching him, and ordering Loz down to take care of things with his mouth wasn't difficult. Loz might complain later - later, though, Yazoo didn't think he'd mind reciprocating fully.

He liked the feel of warm and wet and nervous. That got him off too quickly, before he was expecting it and before Loz was. Loz didn't look any less awkward though, whether frowning with semen dripping from his chin or frowning while toying with something mechanical.

Yazoo smiled. But he didn't mean it.


End file.
